


The Kistune and the Con Man

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: Makoto Tachibana lives a rather quiet life in a small fishing town with his three friends and a secret of mythical proportions. When a traveling priest comes to visit the town, how much of his secret comes to the fold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha! 
> 
> I swear to God an update from me is like a solar eclipse... (looks at work I actually need to update)... damn.
> 
> Anywho, hope y'all like this and it's not too rushed or convoluted.

" _Huh... HA_!" 

A hand ran over the sweating brow, pushing his hair back before he bent over to move the wood into the next pile, grateful that it was growing enough for the coming winter. Green eyes turned to look out at the ocean, straining his eyes to look for a boat that took his friend out. When one had an ocean beside them and a mountain on the other, it was easy to lose track of their friends. 

As if on cue, a breeze ran from the lake over his skin and up the mountain, making the trees rustle, and revealed the bright red shrine that sat looking over the small village. A small smile tugged on the young man's lips, grateful that the tiny village had the honor of having a deity watch over them. 

Another block of wood took the place of the other, the younger preparing to chop it. Normally, he would take things slower in the hot sun, but given the frustrating turn of events, he needed to let off some steam. 

"Makoto! MAKOTO!" 

The young man turned to look back at the excited blonde, the young man gesturing excitedly to the street. 

"There's someone here!" Nagisa hissed, "come on!" 

Makoto looked up from his wood pile, wiping the sweat from his brow before he made to follow his friend to the main street. Curious, the young man watched as the crowds gathered around a rather impressive carriage, the horses themselves clean and white, something that was a rarity for them. 

"Nagisa! Nagisa wait-" 

The blonde turned to look over his shoulder, slowing as he waited for the other to follow. 

“Where’s Haru?” the young man asked, his head turning for his blue-eyed friend. 

“Said he was going swimming,” Nagisa told him, “said he’d be fast though…” 

Makoto’s heart sank at the news. The two normally got along so well, but since he’d received a certain offer, the young man had been somewhat distant. 

"What's going on?" Makoto asked, curious as to why there was a commotion in his sleepy little town. 

“Says he’s a priest,” Nagisa whispered, “wonder what he’s doing out here?” 

“Maybe he’s looking for obscure shrines?” Makoto suggested helpfully. 

“He’s an exorcist,” a voice behind them interrupted, both heads turning to look at the young man adjusting his glasses, “that’s probably what he’s here for.” 

“But we don’t have any demons plaguing us,” the youngest pointed out, “do we Rei?” 

Makoto shrugged, knowing that the most exciting thing to happen was when a crab chose to live on a sailor's toe and refused to come off for three nights. 

The four of them lived in a small village, making a decent living off of fishing, and were kept safe from the fighting and the wars by their Lord-to-be, and childhood friend of Makoto and Haru, Rin. Their mountaintop shrine was the only place that had any real claim to fame, and even then, it was fairly obscure. 

The young man had grown to expect nothing; no fame, fortune or glory. He was no soldier, too cowardly for that life, not clever enough to make it as an herbalist, and not smart enough to even attempt to be a scholar like Rei. 

Long ago he accepted his life was to be a simple woodsman, making enough to give him, and a family, a simple life. 

At least, that was how things were supposed to go. 

Makoto glanced up to the mountains, wondering if there was some way he might be able to sneak away from his friends for an afternoon to head up for the shrine. Given the activities going on, the chance of that happening was slim to none. 

"People!" 

All three young men jolted at the sudden announcement, their eyes turning to look at the old man that stepped out of the carriage, his hands held high as he addressed the people. 

"I come with a warning!" the priest yelled, "there is a demonic presence in these parts! And I am here to cleanse it!" 

Makoto's brows rose at the announcement, his friends seemingly just as shocked as he was. The priest turned from the general audience to address the closest members, he gesturing to the two men standing like guards beside his carriage. 

"Well that was... sudden," Rei commented, his fingers pushing up his glasses, "what did he mean?" 

"Dunno," the youngest shrugged, "there  _aren't_  any spirits or demons here," he looked up to the shrine, "are there?" 

"It's possible," the bespectacled man interjected, "after all, some travelers have reported magic fire around here..." 

"But we'd have noticed it too!" 

Both sets of eyes turned to look at the young man, his face sincere, though he did become aware of how loud he had suddenly become. 

"We'd have noticed the lights too," Makoto pointed out, quieter this time, "and no one has ever gone missing from here-" 

"Maybe we should get rid of them before we do." 

All three friends turned to look at their newest arrival, Haruka standing, his kimono dry but his body was still dripping wet. 

"Haru..." 

"Have  _you_ seen a demon around here!?" Nagisa interrupted Makoto, the young man stepping back at the blonde's exuberance. 

"Who can say," Haru crossed his arms, "they're notoriously sly bastards." 

Makoto felt his heart sink at the distain in his best friend's voice. The reason for it was rather sound, though it still stung. 

"Who knows what hides in the mountains," Rei cut in, "we rarely venture up there, and if we do, it's only in the daytime..." 

The young men looked up to the shrine, Makoto reminded of the various stories and legends that permeated the area. Villagers that were entranced by dancing lights, coming back possessed or not coming back at all, parts of humans being found scattered throughout the mountains, beasts taking ships and devouring crews alive... 

"If we haven't found anything in all our years of living here," Makoto started softly, "then I don't think he'd have any luck," he smiled at his three friends, "let's just let him go on..." 

"But-" 

"I've got work to do," the young man interrupted, "I'm sorry, but I can't listen right now." 

“Shrine work?" 

Makoto felt his jaw tighten. Haru was his best friend, and he never wanted anything to come between them. 

Even the young man's hatred of demons. 

"I have to make sure the twins are going to be okay for the winter," the young man smiled to the blue eyes, "and it was only a request, nothing more." 

Haru sighed, but relaxed for a moment as the young man passed by, small smile of his face and ignorant of the dark grey eyes watching him. 

* * *

 

For the next three days the village was at the mercy of the priest, the man asking questions, running around, barring people from the mountain and the shrine, causing a few elderly to verbally protest. Makoto had to listen to his own friend, Rei, protest too, complaining bitterly about how he was barred from the mountain, stunting his research and perhaps irreparably harming it.But for now, they were on another matter. 

“So… that’s why Haru’s mad at you,” Rei mused, finger to his chin. 

“Yeah,” Makoto sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “any advice?” 

The bespectacled man pushed his glasses further up his nose, his face stern. 

“Well,” the young man took in a deep breath, “it’s a big change; is it one you want?” 

“I don’t know,” the young man shrugged, “it’s not like it’s an eternity away, so I could come down on weekends, help my father with the physical chores,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “but if I leave, then there’s more pressure of my father in general,” he looked around the small shack, “but it also means more food for them and the twins…” 

“It’s not like you’re going to be a monk either,” Rei pointed out, “just something like a housekeeper, right?” 

Makoto nodded, finishing the last of his tea. 

Since he was young, he had visited the shrine regularly, cleaning it when he was able too. The head monk took notice of this and offered him a deal; help with the chores in the shrine and he would receive free meals and a warm place to sleep. The shrine used to hold quite a few monks and priestesses, meaning it was bigger then the three men there could handle on their own. Besides, there were repairs that needed doing, water to haul, food to catch… 

But it meant Makoto couldn’t see his friends everyday like he always did. 

As far as Rei knew, that’s why the young man was mad at Makoto. 

“Haru’s an understanding person,” the young man brought Makoto out of his thoughts, “and it seems like an opportunity that would help you and your family…” 

“Yeah,” Makoto smiled, his head tilting as a knock came from the doorway. 

“Hello?” 

A blonde head of hair poked it’s way in, the pink eyes resting on Rei. 

"Rei," Nagisa was whispering, "the priest and his goonies are in the village now; I can sneak you up the mountain!" 

The bespectacled man perked up, Makoto leaning back as the young man all but bolted for the doorway. 

“Sorry Makoto I have to-” 

“Don’t worry,” Makoto smiled, “plants won’t be around later, will they?” 

“No!” 

Nagisa laughed as he followed after the scholar, Makoto smiling as he knew his friends were going to do something  _other_ than study up in the forest. Not that he was about to rat them out; they made such a sweet couple. 

Standing, the young man cleaned up their drinks, putting the cups away before he too stepped out into the sun. Stretching, Makoto was rather enjoying his lazy day off, eyes looking around at the warm sun and sparking ocean. Perhaps Haru would want a swim? 

Since the priest's arrival, Haru became somewhat cold to him, an oddity since the two were basically raised like brothers. The young man had lost his parents very young, prompting the village to raise him, Makoto happy to have another boy his age to play with. Haru seemed to cling to the other, the two rarely seen without one another. 

But now... 

Makoto looked over to the hut further in the beach, surprised to see a man in white robes stepping out of it, Haru returning his bow. Confused, the young man wanted to run over to ask what had happened, and would have had both men not seen him and the priest waved him down.  

Haru watched at the elder walked from his hut towards Makoto's, the young man waiting as the red and white robes flowed. 

"Pardon me," the man smiled warmly, "Makoto, is it?" 

Green eyes looked from the other to the man in front of him, bowing low. 

"Yes, it is," he murmured, "would... would you like to come in?" 

Thanking him, the elderly man followed him, stepping into the cool shade. 

"Do you have tea?" 

"Tea?" 

Makoto felt stupid for a moment before realization hit him and he began to run over the hut, digging out the pot and the leaves. 

"I-It's not much," the younger admitted as he fished out the leaves, "but-" 

"It is better to receive not much from those who have less then receive more from those who have much," the man told him, his hand held up. 

Makoto looked at him, somewhat impressed at the poetry he could speak. 

"Um..." 

The younger felt like he had nothing more to offer their conversation, choosing to busy himself with making tea. 

“How long have you lived here?” the man asked, watching as the younger moved around. 

“All my life,” Makoto told him, digging through the cups to find the nicest. 

“Impressive,” the priest murmured, “it must be nice, to live in a place so filled with energy.” 

“O-Oh…” 

The young man seemed unsure of what to say, given that he had no spiritual powers of his own. 

“Here.” 

“Thank you,” the head of grey hair nodded, blowing away the steam. 

Makoto sat still, unsure of what to do as the man drank deeply. 

“I find that places like hide dark secrets,” his brow lifted, making Makoto swallow thickly, “do they?” 

“None that I know…” the younger murmured, his fingers tightening on his own cup. 

“Hm…” the priest sipped his tea, "I won't be coy," the man started, his finger running over the lip of the mug, "I have found a presence in these mountains... one that will cause you and the people here great pain and misery." 

Makoto stilled, sitting down across from the man. 

"Wh-What do you-" 

"There's something up in the woods," the priest repeated, "it’s what I was telling your friend Haru." 

"Oh..."  

Makoto was unsure of what to say, his fingers playing with the edge of his tea cup. 

"This... entity," he murmured, "as I mentioned, it will cause despair in the village," the priest told him solemnly, "but I think you can help me." 

"Me!?" Makoto asked, "but... but I-" 

“I can’t tell the whole village,” the priest told him, “it might cause pandemonium you see. I know I can trust you, but the others...” he trailed off, “well, people often don’t think right when they are faced with something that turns their world upside-down.” 

Makoto swallowed thickly, trying to keep up with the smooth talking man. 

“Are… Are you sure the spirit’s evil?” the younger asked, “maybe it’s just… mischievous? 

The elder’s head tilted, his brow cocked. 

“Your friend… Haru? Mentioned something like that,” the man murmured, eyes narrowing, “curious… no?” 

The younger seemed to grow nervous at the words. 

"At any rate, you're friend tells me that you visit the shrine frequently," the man carried on, “and that you’ve been offered a position?” 

“Just… to clean and stuff,” the younger hastily defended, “not as a monk; I don’t have any spiritual presence or-or things like that and I haven’t accepted it-” 

“I’m not looking for that!” the priest brushed off, waving his hand away, “if such a young man is as dedicated as you are to that shrine you must have a purity about you.” 

“Purity?” the young man’s nose wrinkled, unsure of how he felt about the word, “well I-” 

“Forgive me,” the elder seemed to chuckle, “I sometimes use outdated language,” his grey eyes lifted to the nervous green, “what I am saying is… I know a way to rid the demons from here, but I need someone who is pure of spirit to help me.” 

“Pure of-oh…” 

Makoto sat back at the realization, his eyes watching the elder smile. 

“I’m afraid,” the younger murmured, “that I’m not the right person then…” he set his cup down, “I’m not as pure as you seem to think I am…” 

“Nonsense!” 

Looking up, Makoto was impressed how silently and quickly the man could move.  

“You are someone that can help me,” his hand came to pat the young man’s shoulder, “for the sake of this village, won’t you at least consider?” 

Nodding slowly, the younger felt the hand squeeze him gently before the man turned and walked out of the hut, leaving Makoto to his thoughts. 

There was no way there was a benevolent spirit around, was there? Surely, as Rei had said, they’d have found one by now, or been abducted or worse? 

But what if it was as good as hiding as Haru suggested? 

Or what if the priest had found  _him_? 

Makoto stood quickly, all but running to the hut on the beach, calling his friend’s name. 

“Haru? Haru!?” 

The young man suddenly appeared, his hands full of rope that he was likely knotting for a net. 

“What do you want?” the young man asked, continuing to knot. 

“The-The priest,” Makoto stammered, “what um… what did you tell him?” 

“He asked about demons in the area,” Haru shrugged, “I told him the truth.” 

“The tru-” 

“I didn’t give him specifics!” 

Makoto flinched at the sudden anger in Haru’s voice, hating how much hate the younger had. 

“But I told him there were demons around here,” Haru carried on, “that I’d seen them.” 

“Why-” 

“Because a demon is a demon,” the blue eyes narrowed, “there aren’t any exceptions.”  

“But-” 

“You can’t prove otherwise!” Haru was angry now, “but if you’re so damn sure on your stance, why don’t you go up to the shrine and live there! You obviously want too! What’s stopping you!?” 

“Haru-” 

“Don’t bother!” the young man seemed desperate to let off some steam, “compared to a Kitsune, how interesting can a human be!?” 

Haru’s door slammed shut in the young man’s face, Makoto left standing alone. 

The young man wanted to protest, but knew that it would fall on deaf ears. Saddened, he wordlessly moved away, head hanging and arms wrapped around himself. He didn’t want to fight Haru, not again on this matter, but there had to be something… 

His feet found his way to the carriage, his eyes looking from the door to the mountains. There were two ways of solving this; one he had already tried. 

“Makoto?” 

The green eyes turned to the smiling man, his arms in his large sleeves. 

“A… About this ritual,” the younger was asking, “what does it entail?” 

A smile slipped onto the elder’s lips, missing his eyes. 

“You’ll be safe and unharmed, I assure you.” 

Makoto swallowed thickly, pushing aside his doubts as he focused on keeping those he loved safe. 

It was the only thing he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to the actual SouMako!

Timid knuckles knocked on the shack’s door, green eyes looking around to make sure he was alone.

“Come in.”

Makoto turned sharply to the open door, trying to calm his beating heart before he stepped up into the shack, wincing as the door shut behind him. The priest came to walk in front of him, hands behind his back.

“Well?”

The younger understood the request, slowly pulling off the rags he wore to cover the bright white kimono the man had given him.

At first Makoto felt uneasy about his instructions, but then he remembered Haru’s angry face and the information he might have given the priest in that anger. The younger felt that he should’ve discussed it with his friends,  _all_ of them, but something held him back, telling him that it would jeopardize everything he cared for and was trying to protect.

So here he was, standing in a hut in a secret rendezvous with a priest that was trying to rid the mountain of spirits.

Hopefully not the kind Makoto cared for.

“Perfect…”

The low purr jolted Makoto back to reality, his cheeks flushing a deep red as he became aware of his predicament.  

“Kneel down.”

The younger stilled for a moment at the request, watching as the priest pointed to the floor, the young man jolting as he did as he was told.

“Good boy,” the elder told him, “this will be painless, I promise you.”

Makoto nodded weakly, eyes traveling around the small shack, taking in the flickering candles and table the man was standing over. There was nothing to suggest any demon exorcising paraphernalia. His shoulders relaxed slightly, somewhat grateful that his worries might have been for naught. 

“Here.”

Makoto looked up to the priest, the older man handing him a steaming cup.

“It’s to help prepare for the ceremony,” he assured the young man, “drink up.”

Taking the cup, the younger cautiously sniffled it, finding the smell both appetizing but somewhat dizzying.

Green eyes looked up to the old man, who now had his back to him, probably to grind up some more herbs.

As he lifted the cup to his lips, Makoto wondered just what the old man was planning.

He didn’t wonder for long.

A cup clattered to the floor, rolling slowly towards the back to the elder’s feet.

The priest turned to look at the young man, the smile on his face hardly considered kind. His foot kicked the fallen cup out of the way as he knelt in front of the young man, still on his knees, but now slumped over.

“What a stupid village.”

A finger hooked under Makoto’s chin, the face turned up to reveal glassy green eyes, the younger’s body no longer under his own control.

It was all too easy.

Find a small, but isolated village, warn them of an impending doom, take whichever one he pleased, drug them, take them up to the mountain, do as he pleased, then wait for them to be discovered in the morning, killed by the spirit or demon that was plaguing their town.

Something that had become so routine he was surprised he wasn’t bored by it yet.

Though, when he could take who he pleased, he supposed there was a good reason for it. And then they become entirely obedient, he felt an added level of excitement.

Especially when he made it so.

The drink was intended to put whomever ingested it into a deep trance, making them completely obedient to others.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, hm?” the priest smiled, “you and… your master…”

Makoto only shivered slightly as a thumb ran over his slacked lips.

“Don’t worry… you’ll only like it,” a second hand ran over the thigh, the fingers reaching to dip into the slits of the white fabric, “you’ll even beg me for more.”

Small squeaks escaped the slack lips, the younger remaining motionless as the man bent towards him, licking his lips in hunger. He wasn’t usually so interested in young men, but when he saw one as gullible and as cute as Makoto, he couldn’t resist. 

“MAKOTO!”

Anger contorted on his face as he growled. Of course someone followed the young man. He might not be the best priest, but he had always sensed something following the younger, watching him.

“Sleep.”

Makoto’s boy returned to it’s slumped position as his eyes closed, the priest angrily marching over to wrench open the door.

“What!?”

His brows narrowed at the sight of Makoto’s friends standing at the door, a furious Haruka standing there, hands balled into fists.

“Give back Makoto!” Haru yelled, his hands in fists.

“We’re in the middle of a ceremony right now!” the man told him, “we cannot be interrupted.”

“Don’t care! Give him back!” the young man repeated, his neck craning around the man, “Makoto!”

The grey eyes narrowed, knowing that the other would not respond but getting tired of the argument he was having. 

“You were the one who told me about the demons!” the priest pointed out, “and he volunteered.”

“I don’t care!” Haru told him, “he didn’t volunteer to be a sacrifice!”

“Go-”

“NO!” he was now fighting against the older man, “MAKOTO!”

“Leave!”

He slammed the door in his face, his brows knotted as he wondered just how he was going to get the young man out of the cabin now, let alone preform the “ceremony”.

“Stupid village-”

The priest froze at the sight before him, his eyes widening in shock.

His latest sacrifice was no longer kneeling, but now lounging in the arms of another, larger, man. His kimono was somewhat opened, revealing his defined chest. The fabric itself looked expensive, pure black and adorned with red and purple flowers that seemed to move. His obi was stripped red and white, the bow pristine and large enough to be visible from the front.

It was only when the man lifted his head did the priest finally understand the situation.

The teal eyes were narrowed, red markings around the eyes and his fingers that ended in claws. His hair was short, but held two big black pointed ears, and there was a mark on his forehead.

Saying nothing to the man, the demon looked back to the one in his arms, his expression softening. Carefully, he reached into his open kimono to pull out what looked like a seed. Gently, he slipped it into Makoto’s mouth, his fingers gentle as he forced the younger to swallow.

Makoto struggled for only a moment, his body tensing as the object slipped down his throat before he relaxed anew, his lips expelling a soft sigh. The limp body was pulled closer to the others, the long fingertips running over the gently closed eyelids and tracing the parted lips.

“O-Oi-”

Almost immediately, the priest wished he had kept his mouth shut.

Anger blazed from the teal orbs as the demon turned to look at him. Standing slowly, the man was able to take in the decorated hakama and long white tabi before he was entirely distracted by the huge black tails swishing around him.

“Did you honestly not think that one day, you’d run into an actual demon?”

The timbre was deep and intimidating, the Kitsune now towering over the old priest.

“Suddenly you’re not feeling so boisterous are you? Charlatan?”

The man felt his back hit the wall, his knees giving out from under him and him sliding down the wall.

“G-Give him-”

“Back?” the creature bleated out a short and cruel laugh, “you want me to leave him here, with you?” he shook his head, “no… I won’t let you put your filthy hands on him, not ever again.”

The man swallowed thickly legs shaking and regretting that he had sent his guards away for the night, telling them to prepare further up the mountain.

“Wh-What are you gonna do to me?”

“Me?” the demon grinned, “why… not a damn thing.”

The man seemed confused, the kitsune practically grinning at the fear.

“Don’t get me wrong,” he pressed on, his gaze now darkening, “for touching my Makoto, I want to rip you into pieces so small no one can tell your remains apart from dog shit,” the teal eyes glanced down to the man in his arms, “but I need to keep Makoto safe… and away from you,” his thumb rubbed against the younger’s arm, “and I don’t want him to see my darker side… it would frighten him.”

His foot creaked on the wood paneling, his body looming like the benevolent spirit the man thought didn’t exist.

“I’m going to let the Lord have you.”

The man visibly paled at the thought. The lesser villages might not have known him, but the higher lords did.

“He’s on his way,” the fox gestured to the door, “you really did pick the worst place to try and con… and the worst person to try it on.”

“Wh-Wh-”

“You see,” the demon stood straight, “Makoto’s a childhood friend of the Lord around here… and Makoto’s best friend is the Lords partner…” he ginned wider at the frightened face, “oops…”

Small whimpers slipped from the man’s lips, the demon grinning at his victory.

“Best of luck to you,” the demon took a step back, “if not for the Lord, for the villagers-”

“MAKOTO!”

Both heads turned to look at the young man that had suddenly burst through the door, Haru staring at the man before his eyes widened in shock at the sigh of the fox demon.

“Sousuke?”

Grey eyes looked from one to the other, his finger reaching to point at the demon.

“Y-You know h-him?”

“For once I’m glad to see you,” the demon commented, “you can have him.”

Haru looked from him to the young man in his arms before finally back to the priest.

“Make sure he stays there for Rin,” Sousuke ignored the others, “can you do that?”

Haru looked from one to the other, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the terrified priest.

“Or kill him,” he shrugged, “but Makoto’s coming with me.”

“Like Hell-”

“ _He_ ,” Sousuke nodded to the priest, “made Makoto drink something; I need to make sure it’s all out of his system,” his brow raised, “unless…  _you_ know something about medicines and poisons?”

Haru stayed silent, his eyes hurting as he looked to his best friend, unconscious in Sousuke’s arms.

“Bring him back…” the blue lifted to the teal, “please?”

The head of dark hair nodded slowly, casting one final glare to the priest.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Stars were the first thing Makoto saw when he tried to pull his eyes open. Groaning quietly, the younger tried to wake his stiff body, beginning to move the tips of his fingers and toes before bending his knees and elbows. Fortunately, wherever he was, it was calm and soft.

“Good Morning.”

His head turned to the deep voice, his eyes trying to focus on the shape that was Sousuke, lounging on his side, head in his hand propped up with his elbow.

“Sous…uke?”

Makoto became aware of where Sousuke’s tails were as he started to move about, the warm fur practically coaxing the younger back to sleep.

“Good Morning,” the Kitsune repeated, his long fingers coming to run over the other’s cheek, “how’d you sleep?”

“Sleep?”

Makoto looked around, trying to shake loose his foggy mind.

“Whatever he gave you was really strong,” Sousuke commented, sitting up, “but I gave you something that counteracted it; you should be fine.” 

The younger looked from the young man to the forest he was lying in, trying to find his memories of the night.

He remembered being called to a small shack, being told what to wear, given something to drink and then… nothing…

“That… man-”

“He won’t be bother you ever again…”

Makoto grunted as he sat up, his hand rubbing his eyes.

“What’s going…”

“From what I understand,” the fox straightened his back, “he’s been going around, finding villages, claiming there’s a benevolent spirit, and using an innocent to exorcise it,” he looked down to the younger, “but his real intention was to take the person, do what he pleased, and then make it look like they died by the spirit’s hand.”

“And… I fell for it…”

Sousuke tilted his head as the young man became cruelly aware of just what was going to happen to him.

“I’m sorry,” Makoto whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, “Sousuke I’m-”

“Hey now,” the fox murmured, pulling the younger back into his arms, “you got conned by a very skilled man, you and the whole village,” his lips pressed to the other’s locks, drinking in the other’s scent, “it’s okay.”

“Because you were there…”

“I promised to look out for you, didn’t I?” Sousuke told him, “I told you, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“B-But I had to be so  _stupid-_ ”

“He was very good at manipulating others,” the elder tried to assure him, “you’re not the first, but you  _will_ be the last.”

Makoto looked up in worry, a thumb reaching to wipe away his tear tracks. Green just looked to the teal, the sincerity making him smile.

“Rin’s going to take care of him, if Haruka hasn’t,” Sousuke told him, “while I take care of you.”

“Should’ve just asked you to do that in the first place,” Makoto mumbled, leaning into the strong shoulder.

“He had a pretty watchful eye on you,” the elder pointed out, “and I’m willing to bet that you wanted to keep  _me_ safe.”

Makoto pulled the sleeve further up, rubbing off the rest of his tears.

“He said there was a demon in the area, and that he’d talked to Haru,” the younger swallowed thickly, “so I thought-”

“Haru hates me but he’s not vindictive,” Sousuke pointed out, his fingers reaching run through the soft locks, “but thank you… all the same.”

“Thank you for being an idiot?” Makoto couldn’t help but laugh, Sousuke leaning close to touch his forehead to Makoto’s.

“You’re kind, not stupid,” he murmured, “how about this? We don’t talk about that prick anymore for tonight? Alright?”

The younger nodded, taking one last calming breath before Sousuke separated from him.

“C’mon,” the elder grunted as he stood, “let’s get you home; your friends must be worried sick about you.”

“You?” Makoto teased as he took the outstretched hand, “won’t we get even more lost?”

“If I hadn’t marked the trees, we probably would,” the elder retorted, pointing to the deep gouges in the wood, “but I actually got smart you see.”

Makoto smiled as he was led towards the first of many marks, Sousuke treading carefully over brambles and roots, being very mindful of Makoto’s bare feet. 

The younger was grateful, the two walking in a calm silence, hand in hand, through the forest. Sousuke treated him well, turning to watch him descend down the mountain, his free hand on trees to keep him steady. Makoto would look up occasionally, blushing at the intensity of the teal eyes.

Sousuke always could make him blush.

“This is sort of like how we first met, isn’t it?”

It was the Kitsune who spoke first when they were about halfway down, Makoto pausing as he looked to the elder.

“Except… you were leading me, holding my hand,” Sousuke grinned, turning to look at the younger.

“I had too,” Makoto told him, “you looked like you were going to cry!”

“I was not,” the elder muttered, Makoto unable to stop the smile creeping on his face.

His first memory of the Kitsune was when they had been no more than twelve. Makoto had been in the woods, told by his parents to get mushrooms for dinner as his parents were busy with the twins. Having collected enough, the younger started to make his way home, only to have a figure catch his eye.

After calling out repeatedly, the young boy chose to run after the figure, stopping short at the sight of a boy around his age, just standing in a clump of trees, glaring at the boy. He proceeded to throw angered insults at Makoto, yelling at him to go away or he’ll be eaten.

But the young boy was too fascinated with the ears and tails to notice.

Makoto wasn’t even sure what made him approach the fox in the first place, given that he had a weak heart when it came to scary things. Hell, he wouldn’t even venture out if the sun had set. But here he was, being threatened by a demon, and he didn’t feel afraid.

“Are you lost?”

It was the only thing Makoto said amidst the slurry of angered threats and insults. And it was the only thing that got the fox to stop yelling.

The boy seemed stunned, his body straightening as his jaw tightened.

"It's okay if you are," Makoto tried to encourage, watching as the boy backed away from his outstretched hand.

"Get away!"

The hand retraced as though he were struck. Face falling, the younger realized that the other did not want his help, that despite how lost he was, he was not going to accept help.

"I'm sorry..."

Turning, Makoto made to leave, wondering what else he could feasibly have done to convince the fox-

“Wait!”

Makoto turned to look back at the small fox, the demon’s hand outstretched as if he made to reach for the young boy.

Teal eyes widening, stilling as he realized what he had just done. Flushing lightly, the demon pulled his hand back and looked away from the other.

“I… I’m lost,” the boy admitted quietly, “can… can you…”

He couldn’t seem to get the words out, his teeth in his lip as he struggled with the words.

“Let’s go!”

Shocked teal eyes looked down at the hand that had grabbed his, the boy smiling as he pulled the fox away from his spot.

“Are you going to the shrine?” Makoto asked, “I can take you there! Or to the road, or the stairs-”

“Th-The stairs!” the fox managed to get out, quickening his pace to walk next to the younger.

“What’s your name?” the young boy continued, “I’m Makoto! Makoto-”

“Don’t say your full name!” the demon put a hand over the boy’s mouth, “don’t you know!? A demon can curse you with your real name!?”

“But… you won’t curse me,” Makoto pointed out, pulling the hand away, “would you?”

“Well… no!” the other told him, “but still-”

“Then what’s yours?”

The demon seemed taken aback at how open and happy the little boy seemed to be, how bright his smile was, despite being in a demon’s presence.

“S… Sousuke…” the fox stammered, “I’m… Sousuke…”

“Okay, Sousuke!” Makoto announced, “let’s go!”

Confused, the fox let the younger chat on and on, asking him questions about his life and who he was, before he would talk about himself, Makoto telling him about his friends and his family and his interests.

When they finally arrived at the steps, it felt like it took no time at all.

"Here!" Makoto seemed happily about the discovery.

"Th-Thank you-"

"Where are young going from here?" the young boy continued, pointing down the steps, "cause if you're going that way, we can still walk together!"

Sousuke looked from the younger, to up the steps, feet shuffling.

"I'm... going up," he pointed to the archway.

"Oh..." Makoto seemed taken aback, "do you... live in the shrine?"

"Near it," Sousuke admitted somewhat sourly, "in the winter they let me sleep inside-"

"Isn't that place really dusty!?" the younger seemed suddenly concerned, "that's what my mom says! She says since the monks are too busy they don't keep the place clean."

"It's fine," the fox shrugged, deliberately looking from the younger.

"But if you're sleeping there-"

"I said it's fine," he rubbed the back of his head, "at least I'm inside..."

"What if I cleaned it for you!"

Sousuke seemed surprised at the announcement, taking a step back as the other leaned towrads him.

"Wh-Wha-"

"I don't do much anyway," he smiled, "and my mom wants me to help out more and I want to see you more too-"

"You do?"

Makoto tilted his head slightly, green eyes curious.

"Well yeah," he grinned, "I like having friends!"

Sousuke remained still as Makoto looked up to the sun.

"I have to get home," Makoto told him sadly, "but I'll be back soon, to the shrine, okay?"

"Y-Yeah-"

Waving, the younger took to the steps, making his way down to his family that would surely be missing him by now.

“Makoto!” 

The boy turned to look back at the other, the fox demon still standing alone on the steps. Sousuke took a few steps down, his hands coming to take the boy’s hands. Confused, Makoto from his hands to the teal eyes, his own green widening as the boy leaned in to kiss him.

“Um… thanks,” the fox mumbled once they parted, turning to walk back up the steps to the shrine, leaving Makoto all alone.

“That was my first kiss,” Makoto laughed quietly, Sousuke glancing back.

“I wanted to thank you,” the fox told him, “and I thought that’s what you did,” he grinned, “especially when you liked someone.”

“You only just met me,” the younger pointed out.

“Yes, and you were quite cute,” Sousuke stepped over a rock, waiting as Makoto did the same, “still are…”

“Your treating me like I’m some pretty little damsel,” the younger told him, “I’m almost as tall as you are, and almost as fit.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice,” the kitsune practically purred, Makoto squeaking at the sudden proximity, “or appreciate… every night you come out here to see me…”

Makoto flushed a deep red, glancing over to the smiling fox. He still wasn’t used to being talked to like that, especially from someone who was handsome enough to have almost anyone.

He had gone to the shrine as agreed, visiting Sousuke regularly as he grew up. The kitsune seemed to appreciate it, revealing himself only when the younger was alone. Makoto had watched as the fox grew into a fine young man, tall and strong, while he became another simple villager. True, the elder still got lost from time to time and he did have a temper, but Makoto was never on the receiving end and he would occasionally catch the fox using his fire to guide weary travelers to a safe place to camp or sleep.

For Sousuke to confess to him floored him, so shocked that he took too long to respond, causing the fox to become nervous.

The fox had then rambled on, talking about how he understood if it was a no. He was male, after all, and he wasn't exactly human either. Makoto couldn't take him home to meet his parents, he couldn't have a family really-

It was only when Makoto took his hand did the ramblings stop. When the younger accepted him, it meant more than Makoto could know.

And Makoto was shocked at how seductive the demon could be.

He never forced the young man to do anything, but he was certainly smooth. Even during their first night, when Makoto was nervous, Sousuke was caring, considerate, and confident.

Just like now.

“I hope they’re not too worried,” Makoto was murmuring, swallowing thickly, “Haru must be freaking out.”

“I bet he is.”

The bitterness in Sousuke’s voice did not go amiss on the younger.

“Sousuke-”

“I know why he hates demons,” the elder defended, “but I’m not like the ones that… you know…”

“I know… but it’s hard,” Makoto told him, “he  _was_ there, after all.”

“If you can go swimming after what happened in the water, then he can be okay with my heritage,” Sousuke muttered, sighing at the look Makoto gave him, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “that was uncalled for.”

Makoto nodded as he continued to follow, knowing that Haru’s hatred of Sousuke was not about to go away overnight, not while the elder was a demon and Haru’s parents were lying dead because of one.

But maybe Sousuke had a point; if Makoto could return to the water after almost drowning, maybe Haru could hate demons a little less.

Given their first meeting, Makoto had to admit it would take a lot of work.

On one of his more recent trips, Haru had followed the young man up the mountain, hiding behind the trees until the fox suddenly appeared. 

Makoto had never seen such anger from Haruka.

The blue-eyes man screamed at the fox, calling him a monster, telling Makoto to run, to leave. When Makoto insisted that Sousuke had done nothing wrong, it only made Haru angrier, claiming that Makoto had been tricked.

That was when Sousuke grew angry.

Caught between the two men, Makoto grew frustrated with their yelling and all but ordered them to stop, both Sousuke and Haru taken aback at the sudden outburst from the regularly calm and quiet man.

Haru still hadn't forgiven him.

That would be his first thing to do when he got back. For now though, Makoto would just have to live with knowing that the two people that meant the most to him couldn’t be near each other.

Makoto swallowed thickly, trying to calm his beating heart.

While it was true that Sousuke could make his heart race, it was never anything like  _this_. Sousuke’s hand seemed to make him burn, making the younger want the fox demon to touch him more, in places that only Sousuke had seen.

He  _needed_  Sousuke; now.

“Sousuke…”

“Hm?”

Makoto forced down a thick lump, his hand gripping the front of his kimono.

“I-I’m really hot…”

Sousuke stilled as he reached for the other.

“Must be an aftereffect of the drink,” Sousuke whispered, his hands touching the other’s forehead, “hang on,” he murmured, rifling through his pockets, “I have something here that can help-”

“No!”

Sousuke froze as a hand shot out to grip the other’s, pulling the demon back in, placing the long fingers to his heaving chest.

“I need you,” the younger panted, “just you… only you.”

“M-Makoto-”

“Please Sousuke,” Makoto didn’t seem to understand what he was saying, “i-it hurts…”

“Do you know what you’re asking?” Sousuke murmured as he stepped up, his other hand reaching to run over Makoto’s cheek.

“Y-Yeah-” the younger swallowed thickly, “Sousuke…”

Lips covered his, silencing any further words. Makoto’s reactions were instant, melting into the elder, his hands reaching to wrap around the broad back and splay on the demon’s shoulder blades. Sousuke was strong, pushing Makoto against the thick tree, his fingers around the back of the younger’s neck, angling Makoto’s mouth. 

Makoto felt the tongue slip into his mouth, his body accepting of the elder, his own muscle sliding over the other’s. Moans were muffled by the presence of the elder, but his fingers were tugging and pulling at the other’s kimono.

“NO!”

The younger panted as hands pressed him to the tree, he kept at arm's length from Sousuke.

“Please don’t tempt me,” Sousuke told him, “if I take advantage of you… I’m not better than that rat bastard.”

“Sousuke…”

“Makoto-”

“I want you,” Makoto breathed, “I do!”

“It’s the drink-”

“That you gave me medicine for,” the younger tired to reason, “and I have all my thoughts! I’m all me!”

“Makoto-”

“You’re not him!” Makoto was begging now, “please! I want  _you_!” his hands cupped the other’s cheeks, “because I love you, Sousuke.”

The other’s eyes widened at the words, his head lifting to meet Makoto’s flushed face.

In all their time together, all their nights, Makoto had never said such a thing to Sousuke. He had always been too embarrassed, too bashful.

“I want you to say that again,” Sousuke whispered, “when you’re sober… later…”

“Sousuke-”

“I want to know you really feel that way,” the fox murmured, Makoto’s eyes widening as at the smile Sousuke gave him.

“I do,” Makoto told him, “I really d- _ah_!”

Feet kicked as the younger was lifted into the air, Sousuke’s fingers splaying under the loosening robe.

“Later.”

Makoto’s protests were silenced as a hand slid over his flesh, his own legs unconsciously wrapping around the elder’s hips.

“No underwear?” the demon questioned, his palms running over the bare hip.

“I-I was told- _hah_ -n-not too,” Makoto managed to stammer out, his grip tightening as fingers moved over his more sensitive areas.

Sousuke hummed, unsure of whether to hate the man more or silently thank him.

Not that he had long to think on it.

Makoto moaned louder as the long fingers ran over the leaking tip, pressing and squeezing at the engorged member. Sousuke looked up, feeling hands slip around his neck to hang on, giving the demon a perfect angle to kiss and suck at the heaving chest.

“ _Ah... hah… AH!_ ”

The body in Sousuke’s arms suddenly jerked as the fox’s tongue ran over his flesh, the muscle finding the dips and lines between Makoto’s chest and abdomen. Sousuke continued to kiss and suck, his lips traveling over to one of the sensitive buds peeking through the white fabric.

Sousuke was rather impressed that they haven’t woken every villager around, given how openly Makoto was crying. His legs were shaking as the clung to the elder’s body, his own chest coated in sweat and saliva, dark marks starting to form on the toned body.

“So sexy,” Sousuke whispered, his teeth lightly scraping over the sensitive bud as his fingers continued to knead the other.

“ _Ah… hah… Sousuke…_ ” Makoto panted, drool slipping from his lips, “ _Sousuke_!?”

The elder ignored the pleas, preferring to teat the other untouched nipple, kissing and sucking and running his tongue repeatedly over the sensitive bud. Makoto was close, he only needed a few more prompts before…

“ _Hah…ah…_ _aaaahhh_!”

The body tightened around Sousuke as he came in the elder’s hand, Sousuke looking up at the crying face, Makoto’s skin a flushed red and he was still coated in a light sheen of sweat.

“S-Sousuke…”

The fox demon lowered him gently to the ground, Makoto’s kimono now exposing his chest, slipping down his shoulders and revealing the trail Sousuke had loving kissed. Teal eyes looked over Makoto’s body, the green eyes filled with lust and want, his chest heaving and his back against the tree.

“You look delicious,” Sousuke licked his lips, stripping off his own top as he lowered himself down to his knees, crawling over the younger.

Makoto shuddered at the hunger in Sousuke’s eyes, the elder looking like a hunter that had just caught his prey. The fox crawled slowly over the young man, his eyes never leaving Makoto’s and his body strong over the younger’s.

The younger reached to splay his fingers over the other’s chest, his neck lifting to meet the elder’s lips.

“Sousuke…”

Everything about him, his smell, his eyes, his body…

It was reminding Makoto just how needy he was.

Maybe it was the drug or the situation, but the younger felt himself becoming hard again, embarrassment nibbling at the corner of his mind. He wasn’t usually so easy.

“Sousuke…” Makoto mumbled as the lips trailed down his neck, “n-no marks-”

“I know…”

The younger could’ve sworn he heard what sounded like disappointment from the elder, his mouth moaning too much to ask.

Not that he needed too.

“I want too,” Sousuke whispered, his fingers slipping up the muscular side, “I want to show the world that you’re mine,” he gently pulled the obi from around Makoto’s waist, “all mine,” the elder seemed to grow angry, “so no vermin can touch you.”

“Sousuke?”

“I can’t believe someone else almost got to have you,” the demon continued, his free hand trailing down the younger’s cheek, “Makoto…”

“No one else…”

Sousuke looked to the green eyes, the younger closing them as he smiled.

“I’m all yours,” Makoto reminded him, his body coming to press against the elder, chest to chest, “every last bit of me…”

The fox said nothing, his own fingers running up the strong back, the muscles moving beneath the pads of his fingertips.

“Can… Can you take me?”

The dark brow rose at the request, his nose brushing against the others, watching as the flush deepened.

“I might miss this,” Sousuke commented, “I quite like you taking charge…”

“Because I need you,” Makoto whispered, “so bad it hurts-”

“Then let’s make you all better.”

Makoto grunted as his back was pushed to the ground, Sousuke’s long fingers splayed on his chest while a second hand rummaged through the hakama. 

“Are you ready?”

The younger nodded, swallowing in anticipation as the demon produced a small jar containing what Makoto knew to be a cooling salve that would lubricate him.

Sousuke had used it on him many times before.

“I’ll go slow…”

Makoto moaned as a finger pressed into him, the fox demon curling and wriggling in order to loosen him. The dirty blonde hair touched the dirt as he whimpered and begged for more. 

The remains of his robe slipped off his body and to the ground, his body now entirely exposed to the fox demon, the only part of him covered were his arms. His back arched and his body twitched as a second finger slipped into him, Sousuke now scissoring and stretching the entrance.

“Sousuke,” Makoto cried, “please! M-More!”

“Be a little patient,” the elder teased, Makoto whimpering at the tone.

Fingers pressed and stretched the younger further, Sousuke now deliberately taking his time with him. Makoto’s legs were twitching and jerking, his hips shuddering as the long tips seemed to search for something within him.

“ _Haha_ _… ah… hah_ -”

Makoto only felt his need for the elder grow with each passing moment, his chest heaving and his chin tilted to the sky.

“ _Ah… hah…HI!_ ”

His body jerked suddenly as euphoria shot through his body, Sousuke grinning as he repeatedly played with the spot that made Makoto scream.

“Found it faster this time.”

The younger didn’t respond, seemingly too involved with remembering how to breathe.

Sousuke enjoyed how lost Makoto could get in the pleasure. At first the young man was scared, Sousuke careful never to pressure him, but once Makoto let himself go, Sousuke found it exciting to keep up with the wants. Makoto would open up under Sousuke’s touch, screaming and moaning at every kiss and movement, and Sousuke swore he’d give in to every desire.

And he was getting better and better at finding the unspoken desires.

“Sousuke!” Makoto screamed, “please- _ah-_ I-I want more- _hah_!”

"Almost," the elder whispered, his free hand pulling the younger's hips closer to his before he reached to pull out his own.

The younger leaned back as he told himself to relax, his breathing becoming sharper as something more impressive than a finger press at his entrance.

"Just relax..." 

Sousuke's free hand was gentle as it ran down the heaving chest, fingers splayed as he encouraged the younger to breathe. 

Makoto gasped as the elder started to push into him, the claws around his hips tightening.

“You’re sucking me in so tightly,” Sousuke whispered, his fingers gripping the muscular thighs, “oh Makoto…”

“ _Hah-ah-ah_ -” Makoto barely had the mind to hear let alone respond. His fingers dragged in the dirt, as though trying to get a grip on reality.

Sousuke just felt so  _good_.

“Sousuke!” Makoto moaned, “m-m-more!”

“Can’t go too fast,” the elder murmured, “might tear you…”

"D-D-don't- _hah!"_

Sousuke pushed a little further inside the younger, his own teeth tightening at the pleasure he was currently feeling inside Makoto. It took all he had not to bury himself deep inside the wanting younger. As high as Makoto was feeling, Sousuke was not about to hurt him for his own pleasure.

"Almost in," Sousuke whispered, his lips to the younger's ear, "you're already so good..."

"S-Sous- _ah!"_

Makoto was tensing at the intrusion, his body torn between what his mind wanted and what it was willing to accept.

"Shh..."

The deep voice was gentle, fingers running through his hair making him look up at the young demon, the smile on his face enough to make Makoto's heart stop. Sousuke was so handsome when he was alone with Makoto. The younger let himself smile; he really did love the fox demon.

"There," Sousuke murmured, his voice restrained, "I'm all in..."

Makoto sucked in a deep breath, his body trying to relax while Sousuke adjusted the younger's legs around his hips.

"Are you still so needy?" the elder whispered, his tongue flicking over his lips, Makoto managing to nod as he panted.

"I might not stop you know..." 

The younger watched at the teal eyes came close to his, their noses brushing against each other.

"Then... Then don't..."

Sousuke was forceful as he pressed his lips to Makoto's, the younger's eyes closing, his body feeling the elder almost slide out of him.

" _AH!_ "

They parted with Makoto's scream, Sousuke slamming back into him roughly, filling Makoto. Sousuke's fingers gripped Makoto's hips, the elder somewhat worried about leaving bruises on the toned flesh, before he just let himself give into the pleasure as his partner was.

Makoto's head was thrown back as he moaned loudly, his fingers clinging to the dirt and rocks as he tried to find a grip on reality. 

One Sousuke was not going to let him have.

The strong back arched as the younger screamed and cried, his body giving over to the pleasure the elder was giving him. Sweat was covering his torso and his muscles were tensing with every thrust. Soususke was no different, panting over the younger, his nails digging into the ground as he continued to pleasure the younger.

"Sousuke...  _Sousuke_!"

Makoto seemed delirious as he called out the elder's name, his voice cracking as he sobbed. His cries did not go amiss on the elder, Sousuke angling him in order to better find the place that would render his partner speechless.

"Sou-Sou- _Hah..._ "

Sousuke wanted desperately to bite down at the pale neck, to leave marks that would let the world know Makoto belonged to him and only him. 

But he was already a demon of legend, a myth to almost all of the village. To have Makoto suddenly show up with hickeys on his chest and neck would bring out suspicious and rumors that the fox wouldn't have Makoto live through. 

His nails pressed into the inside of Makoto's thigh, pushing it up and careful not to cut the skin.

" _Ah... hah...AH!_ "

Makoto's voice was louder for a moment before his body seemed to forget how to use its vocal chords. The younger's lips were open in silent screams, his vision flashing white as the elder slammed into his prostate. 

"S-S-So _-HA!"_

Sousuke couldn't help but grin at the state he was putting Makoto in, watching as the sweet face contorted into one of pleasure, all because of him. The body around him tightening, the back arching as he neared his second climax of the night. 

"Makoto," the elder moaned, his own release close.

Makoto found the strength to lift his arm and wrap around the fox's neck, his blunt nails digging into the strong back as he cried out.

"So-So-Sousuke!"

Green eyes snapped open as he came, his vision filled with stars, both in in the sky and in his mind. Sousuke gritted his teeth as the younger tightened around him, his own nails digging in the dirt, threatening to tear up the roots as he filled the younger.

The two just stayed intertwined, Sousuke trying to catch his breath as Makoto stayed close to him, his other arm coming to join his other over the elder's back. The younger remained still his eyes looking up to the sky, enjoying the heat other the elder's skin, and the coolness of the night sky.

Sousuke was gentle as he lowered the younger to the ground, Makoto smiling sleepily as he looked up to the loving teal eyes. The elder was gentle as he lowered for one final kiss, his lips firm but kind.

“Do you feel better?” the fox demon panted, Makoto trying to find enough energy to lift his head.

“Y-Yeah…” the younger managed to gasp out, “Sousuke…”

"Don't fall asleep now," Sousuke chuckled, "we need to take you home..."

The younger groaned, hating how right the fox was.

"Can I... have a-"

"Take your time."

Makoto smiled as the fingers ran through his soft locks, his head tilting into the palm. The elder was careful and quick as he pulled out of him, using a cloth from his pockets to wipe himself down. Sousuke turned away, letting the younger catch his breath and letting him look over at the small village.

Being born a kitsune meant that he not only had to watch over the shrine, but also the village below it. At first he hated his duties, not understanding why he needed to care for stupid humans. Even after he met Rin he felt that he had a pointless existence; the young lord was charismatic and cared for his people, he was going to keep them safe.

What was his purpose?

It wasn't until Makoto had saved him from the woods did he begin to think there was something more to his life. The younger visited him repeatedly, bringing sweets that were meant for the boy alone, cleaning the pieces as best he could, making sure the shrine wasn't covered in leaves or dirt.

And he did it all for Sousuke.

The fox demon learned slowly that, despite Rin's promise to protect his people, there was only so much he could do and that if Sousuke didn’t help, then the village wouldn't last long.

Nor would the person the fox demon had come to care for.

“Sousuke…”

The fox demon turned to the young man who was now trying to stand. His hand was to the tree trunk, his legs looking like a newborn fawn's.

"You okay?" Sousuke murmured, reaching to hold up the younger.

"Yeah..." Makoto told him, taking in a deep breath as he held up the sleeve of his kimono, "this is filthy!” he murmured, “they’re gonna know-”

Warm fabric slipped over his shoulders, Makoto looking down to see the thick kimono slipped over his back.

"Sousuke...?"

"That should hide it, and keep you warm," the elder murmured, grinning as the younger blushed at the sudden realization that Sousuke was now topless.

"Th... Thanks," Makoto mumbled, his hands reaching to pull the fabric tighter around him, accidentally inhaling a bit of Sousuke's scent in the kimono.

"Come on," Sousuke encouraged, his hand outstretched, "I haven't taken you home yet."

The younger smiled as he took the hand given to him, the two returning to their walk, Makoto a little more tired than before. 

"Hang on a little further," the fox told him, "then you can crash."

"Kay..."

Makoto followed the elder, his eyes studying the broad shoulders and perked ears.

Perhaps it was because the drug was out of his system, or maybe it was the fact that he didn't get to fall asleep on the fox's furs, but the younger felt his heart sink a little.

Was this all their relationship was going to be?

Just the two of them, meeting, having sex, then going their separate ways?

"Hm?"

Sousuke turned as he became aware the younger had stopped, the elder's eyes widening at the sight of the younger's face.

"Makoto?"

Green eyes lifted up to the elder, tears pricking at their corners.

"What's wrong!?" Sousuke asked, his free hand reaching to cup the other's cheek.

Makoto sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, returning to press his chest against the elder's.

"I love you... Sousuke."

The fox seemed stunned, his body returning the hug.

"Makoto?"

"We should go," the younger told him, pulling Sousuke down the mountain.

"Makoto!"

It was Sousuke's turn to pull him back, the fox standing tall.

"What's wrong?"

Sousuke's voice was soft, trying to keep the distance between the two of them as minimal as possible. 

"I... I don't want this," Makoto admitted quietly, his shoulders sagging, Sousuke suddenly looking so pained.

"What-"

"I hate leaving you."

Relief washed over the elder, his feet soft as they took him to Makoto's face.

"I'm not leaving you," Sousuke told him, "I'll always watch over you."

"But not  _with_ me," Makoto protested, "we're not-"

"Yes, we are," the elder commented, his hands cupping the young man's face, "we are, Makoto..."

Makoto looked to the teal eyes, the demon standing calm, his thumbs running over the other's cheeks.

"Come on," Sousuke murmured, "you've had a long night, you need a good rest," he tugged the elder towards the village, ignoring the small protests, "we'll talk about it in the morning. Okay?" 

Makoto seemed crestfallen at the comment, his eyes looking up as a finger hooked under his chin, making his eyes meet the elder's.

"Your friends are worried, and we need to get you home," Sousuke murmured, smiling, "and I have no intentions of leaving someone like you," his eyes glanced downward, "ever."

The younger conceded, letting himself be led by the demon down the mountain, Sousuke's presence calming him.

"We'll run into your villagers soon enough," the fox demon told him, "I think those lights were them; they were looking for you."

“…oto!”

“Sooner than we think…”

Confused, Makoto lifted his head to the bobbing lights, catching a glimpse of the silhouette apparently raising their hand to their mouth.

“Their looking for you,” Sousuke told him, “you should get going, let them know you’re okay.”

“But-”

“I’ll be right behind you,” the kitsune promised, gently squeezing the strong shoulder.

Nodding, Makoto carefully picked his way down, waving his hands and trying to call out.

“Hey! Hey!”

“Makoto!?”

The younger felt a wave of relief cross over him as he heard his best friend’s voice

“Haru!” Makoto yelled, “HARU!”

“Over here!”

Makoto felt the grasses brush against his ankles as he ran towards the swinging lights, his friend running out of the darkness towards him.

"Haru!"

Arms outstretched, Makoto took a step back as the young man crashed into him, holding him tighter than ever.

“You’re okay,” Haru breathed, “you’re okay…”

“Yeah,” Makoto smiled as he hugged back, “all thanks to-”

He felt blindsided as he turned, but found no one there.

“Sousuke?”

Makoto could practically feel Haru tense beside him as the green eyes scanned the forest for the fox demon.

“Sousuke?” the younger repeated, “where-”

“MAKOTO!”

He stumbled as something solid ran into him, his eyes looking down at the young man hugging him tightly.

“Oh thank God!” Nagisa was openly sobbing, “we thought-we thought-”

“Makoto!”

A second pair of arms surrounded the young man, Rei hugging him tightly.

“We thought you died!” the blonde finally chocked out, tears streaming down his face, “oh thank God!”

“How did you get away?” Rei asked, adjusting his glasses, “we had that place surrounded!”

“I… don’t really remember,” Makoto lied, rubbing the back of his head, “I kind of… woke up a while later on the mountain so…”

“Maybe a spirit really  _did_  get you,” Nagisa whispered.

“Nagisa!” Rei chastised.

“Well… how do you explain  _that_!?”

All four of them looked to the kimono that was around Makoto’s shoulders, the young man unconsciously pulling it tighter around himself.

“I… found it on the ground,” the elder tried to explain, “it was cold a-and mine got dirty so-”

“Y-You’re cold!?” Rei asked, “th-then let’s get you inside!” the bespectacled man announced, rushing to the young man’s side with Haru on the other.

"B-But-"

"You've had a night," Haru informed him, "you need to rest; let everyone know you're okay."

Makoto wanted to protest, to go back into the woods and find Sousuke. But the idea of his warm bed and a good night's sleep was too appealing, and his friend's guiding made it all the more difficult to say no.

He looked back one last time, wondering if the figure he saw stepping out was really the kitsune or his fatigued mind playing tricks on him.

* * *

 

"There you are."

Makoto sighed as he finally let his head hit the pillow, Nagisa rushing around to make sure Makoto had everything he needed.

"You okay?" Haru asked for the hundredth time, sitting by the young man.

"Yeah," Makoto mumbled, fatigue nipping at the corners of his mind, "I'm okay."

His arrival had been met with villagers crowding around him, making sure he was okay, his parents wiping tears as they happily hugged their eldest son. Letting his friends take over, the couple left their son to the other room, Makoto set up quickly by the other three.

“Better?” Rei asked as he pulled the sheet over the Makoto.

“Better,” his friend sighed, his hands still holding onto Sousuke’s kimono.

Haru had tried, subtly, to remove the fabric from the young man, an attempt that Makoto stubbornly denied. Now he was curled into a ball, his eyes shutting as he breathed the lingering scent on the kimono.

"Let him sleep," Makoto's mother interjected, peeking in on her sleeping son, "you three have been worried sick; go home."

"But-"

Rei's hand touched Nagisa's shoulder, the blonde looking up in concern.

"He's in good hands," Rei reassured him, "let's go."

Haru didn't protest, taking one last look at his friend before he left the hut, bidding his friends a good night before he walked home, deliberately stopping on the other side of Makoto's hut to talk to the sour-looking fox. 

“How is he?” Sousuke asked, deliberately looking away from the young man.

“Fine,” Haru muttered, “he’s sleeping.”

“Hm.”

Both stayed silent, the ball of Haru's foot digging a hole in the sand.

“Thanks.”

Brow raised, the kitsune glanced to Haru, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“If… If you hadn’t shown up…” he shook his head, “I don’t know what would have happened,” his blue eyes lifted to meet the teal before he bowed, “so… thank you.”

Sousuke looked back out to the sea, his jaw tight.

“I did it for Makoto… not for you…” 

Haru looked up to the demon, the elder adjusting his new robes.

“So... don’t bow to me,” Sousuke told him, his eyes deliberately looking to the ocean, “I’m a demon, not a deity.”

"A demon that saved his life."

Sousuke chose not to acknowledge the comment, preferring to move back to his mountain.

“If!”

Sousuke stopped walking to glance over his shoulder, eyes still glancing back to the young man.

“If… if he agrees to go to your shrine…” he swallowed thickly, “can you keep him safe?”

Sousuke looked back, his lungs taking a deep breath.

“He won’t do it,” Sousuke told Haru, “he’d miss you guys way too much,” he smiled, “and I can’t hurt him like that.”

"But-"

"Just make sure he gets a good night's sleep," the elder commented, waving at the other, "he's had a long night."

Haru was left standing alone on the beach as the fox suddenly vanished, Sousuke returning to his shrine all alone, grateful that Makoto was at least safe, for the night.


End file.
